An Alternate Zorro Kidnapped
by mjf2468
Summary: An AU of New World Zorro episode 2 x 3 "Kidnapped". A group of pirates arrive at the pueblo and kidnap some of the townspeople, including Felipe and Victoria, to assist them in getting a treasure. This explores what might happen if things turned out differently. If Diego had acted differently. This short story starts out as an adventure, but mostly a reveal story instead.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: An AU of New World Zorro episod "Kidnapped". I can only hope this is almost as entertaining as the other stories regarding this episode are. A group of pirates arrive at the pueblo and kidnap some of the townspeople, including Felipe and Victoria. This explores what might happen if things turned out differently.

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank you for checking out my story. This is a slight AU of the "Kidnapped" episode. Much is the same, but some significant changes also occur. I hope you enjoy! Always so much fun taking these characters out for a spin. I think it is going to be a smaller story, but at least it will be two chapters long.**

After sending his father on his way home with the bull, Diego set out to catch up to the wagon. He was very thankful that Felipe had been quick enough to realize the need to not show recognition of him and his father, and to prevent Victoria from doing such as well. Indeed, as he had told his father, if the pirates knew Diego and his father knew their captives, the pirates would have surely killed them. Diego was making excellent time in catching the wagon, even with stopping at intervals and leaving buttons from his vest as a guide for his father and the soldiers. However, he kept his eyes open in case the wagon made an unexpected stop.

Which it did. Diego made a large circle around the group, leading his horse off the road. He tied the horse up, walked quietly to the area where the pirates and their captives were resting. Luckily, Diego was able to glimpse Felipe right away, and thanked God that Felipe was on the outskirts of the group. He snuck up and got Felipe's attention with several well-aimed rocks hitting the ground near Felipe. He silently led Felipe to untie himself from his bonds, but was unaware of the pirate sneaking up on him from behind. The only warning Diego had was when Felipe looked back at him and his eyes widened.

With his well-honed instinct, Diego moved with lightning speed, grabbed the pirate as he was about to place his sword at Diego's neck, and threw the pirate over his head.

"Run, Felipe!" Diego commanded the young man, who quickly did that with a final glance, showing his reluctance in leaving Diego behind. However, he trusted Diego's instincts. If able, he would escape to the hacienda and return with Zorro's clothes and horse.

Meanwhile, another pirate had been alerted by the scuffle and began to fight Diego as well. Instinct took over in Diego, due to concern for Victoria's safety, and he displayed talents that Diego would normally not have. After the second pirate was knocked unconscious, Diego turned. Only to find Victoria being held by the pirate boss, Henry Stark, with a sword at her throat.

"Stop, Senor. I do not know who you are, but I believe you wouldn't want the pretty senorita to be killed now, would you?"

Diego lowered his arms in defeat and allowed them to be tied behind him by a third pirate. The pirate who had initially fought Diego approached him and, before his colleagues could stop him, delivered a skull-cracking hit to the back of Diego's head. As he lost consciousness, Diego heard the pirate king say angrily, "Why'd you do that? We could benefit from the strength in those broad shoulders to help carry the treasure from the ship."

Consciousness returned to Diego accompanied with nausea brought on by being jostled. _I must be in a wagon._ Diego slowly opened his eyes only to find the beautiful, but worried, eyes of his beloved looking down on him.

"Oh Diego, I've been so worried. You received such a nasty knock on the head from that pirate."

For a moment, Diego enjoyed the feeling of his head resting comfortably in Victoria's lap, as she slowly ran her fingers through his hair. However, they weren't safe as long as he was unaware. "I am sorry, Victoria, for worrying you."

"Yes, you have worried me. What possessed you to do try something foolish by attacking the pirates that way? It isn't like you at all."

Diego knew their safety depended upon her not questioning the uncharacteristic behavior. He quickly said, "I was so worried about your safety, I didn't think. I just acted."

Before they could continue their conversation, one of the pirates brandished a sword at Victoria and said, "Stop talking, you two."

Diego gave Victoria a wink and settled again in her lap to enjoy a few more moments of contentment before he was made to move.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

It had taken them half a day to get to where they were going. But it appeared not to be the final destination.

"We will camp here for the night. You volunteers, you scatter on the ground. No talking. Get to sleep, you will have a lot of work tomorrow helping us get the gold to the wagon."

Despite his attempt, Diego was made to be further away from Victoria than he wanted to. He also didn't like the looks one of the pirates kept shooting at her, which clearly scared Victoria but she attempted to pretend to not notice them. Giving Diego one last glance, as if to reassure him not to worry, Victoria walked a few feet further away from him and laid down.

Diego laid quietly, quickly reviewing his plan. Felipe should be returning anytime with Toronado and Zorro's equipment. Despite his reluctance in using the technique, he knew, to protect Zorro's secret, he needed to use the nerve block he had learned had to put the other hostages to sleep while he subdued the pirates. It often left the recipient with a headache, but it was a small price to pay for protecting Zorro's secret.

At long last, he felt several pebbles thrown at him. He rose slowly, looking around for any observers. Luckily, the pirate responsible for keeping an eye on him had fallen asleep. Scanning the trees, he observed Felipe waving to him and hurried over to the young boy. Diego quickly changed into his outfit, nodded his thanks to Felipe, and hurried to restrain the pirates. Felipe had wanted to assist him, but Diego didn't want to take the chance of him being captured so he stayed hidden, acting as a look-out.

When he approached Victoria, Diego was unaware of her being awake. Before he could apply the nerve block, she sat upright, gave him one of her most beautiful smiles, and whispered, "Oh, Zorro. How glad I am to see you!"

Diego quickly scanned the environment to see whether she had been heard. All remained quiet, so he said to her, "Victoria, please do me a favor and lie back down, Don't look in Diego's direction, because the pirates have been keeping an eye on him. Don't be afraid; you'll be getting home soon."

Victoria nodded and felt Zorro walk past her on his way to the other captives.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Victoria attempted to lie still and pretend to be asleep. She wondered what Zorro's plans were. She had been so scared, until Diego had arrived. She worried for his safety, but having him near her brought her such a sense of security despite the danger. How strange it was that she would think that. Diego being such a bookworm and always seemingly avoiding violence of any type. However, he was indeed a comforting presence whenever there was trouble. Somehow he always made her feel as though he'd do anything to keep her safe.

Except for this afternoon. He had never done that before, get involved with any sort of altercation. And to such a level of danger! It was indeed quite a surprise to see in such a mild-mannered man.

Suddenly Victoria almost breathed a loud gasp, but she caught herself, as a thought crashed through her mind. Something she hadn't thought of in years. The difference in Diego since his return from Spain. Growing up, the young Diego de la Vega had been such a daredevil, always getting into trouble for taking such dangerous risks, as almost any young boy was prone to do. He had been so active, and quite the rider as well. Such a different individual from the one who had returned from Spain.

With all the trouble the Alcalde had given them the passing years, and the distraction of Zorro, Victoria hadn't given such a discrepancy any thought. Instead, she simply dismissed it as a change in Diego's personality. Something had changed him in Spain, and if he never wished to tell what it was, it wasn't her place to ask. So she simply pushed any doubts away.

However, the thought now would not leave her. Today, Diego displayed actions the teenage Diego would have as well. He had jumped into danger without thinking and attempted to rescue her. What could it all mean?

Diego had much in common with Zorro, if someone would think about it. They both had blue eyes, even though Victoria realized how rare it was for Diego to look her in the eye. Another curious fact. He would meet everyone's gaze head-on, but somehow, would always manage to avoid hers. She had attributed it to a weird kind of shyness, even though they were like brother and sister. At least she had thought so.

Other similarities rolled through her mind. They were both two of the tallest men in the area, even though Diego often seemed to slouch. They had both arrived in the pueblo about the same time. And, if she were truthful, she couldn't recall a single time when they appeared in the same vicinity. At least, Zorro being close enough to talk to. Or, the two men engaging in any sort of conversation or interaction.

Drawing herself back to the situation at hand, Victoria strained to hear any sounds to inform her of what was happening. She heard several loud "oomph's" and noises sounding like a scuffle. In spite of herself, Victoria still worried about Zorro, and hoped the fighting was going his way.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego easily handled the pirates after making sure the other hostages continued to sleep with applying nerve blocks. He was able to sneak up on all of them apply the nerve blocks, and tie them up with the ropes Felipe had brought back with him.

Diego then rushed to Felipe and quickly changed back into his 'Diego' clothing. "I almost would like to leave here with the pirates and bring them to the Alcalde myself, but Victoria would wonder where Diego was."

Felipe signed he had observed the Alcalde and soldiers a few miles back, where they had also camped for the night. As the sun was beginning to streak its light across the sky, Diego realized they may indeed appear at any moment. "Then, I better lie back down and prepare for their arrival. And you need to leave and not be seen."

Felipe nodded, giving the older man a smile, and mounted Toronado quickly and rode away without making a sound. Diego carefully left the bunch of trees and returned to his spot on the ground. His eyes were trained on Victoria's form, her back still facing him. He could only pray she hadn't noticed Diego being gone. Or figured anything else out.

Diego didn't have to wait too long. The sound of horses galloping made Victoria rise quickly and look towards Diego. "Oh, I hope those are the soldiers, Diego." She quickly scanned the environment. "I wonder if Zorro brought them?"

"Zorro? He was here?"

"Yes, while we were sleeping." She looked further down the ground and saw several of the pirates lying unconscious and bound. "Oh, Zorro was able to subdue the pirates. I wonder where he is now?"

"He must have heard the soldiers approach and decide to leave in a hurry." Diego prayed she would accept that reasoning and leave the topic alone. He decided it was safe for him to go over to Victoria, and he could begin to untie her. Struggling to his feet, he made his way to her and sat down.

"Let me try to untie you, Victoria."

"Oh Diego, are you able to?" came quickly out of her mouth. She gasped, suddenly realizing how that would sound. "I'm sorry, it's just that you haven't had any need to see if you can do that. Get out of being tied up, I mean."

"That's all right, Victoria." Swallowing his hurt, Diego shook it off. "Turn around and I will see what I can do."

Deciding not to pretend to be clumsy, Diego quickly untied her. "There, done." Victoria turned around to face Diego's back. She quickly rubbed the circulation back into her wrists and then said, "Thank you, Diego. Let me untie you now."

"Well, well, well. Two of the biggest complainers of the pueblo end up being kidnapped by pirates. Who would've guessed it?"

Diego turned to observe the Alcalde looking down at them from horseback with a sneer on his face. Mendoza and other soldiers rode out of the woods towards them as Victoria finished untying his wrists. His father was at the end of the group, smiling broadly as he caught sight of his beloved son and their friend. "Oh, Diego, Victoria! How relieved I am to find you both unharmed."

The Alcalde sniffed as he looked around, taking in the subdued pirates. "How did this happen? Looks like all the pirates are tied up."

Victoria stood up, her chin jutting out slightly, and said, "What usually happens, Alcalde. Zorro showed up and did your job. He just left, probably when he heard you approaching."

Before the Alcalde could make his usual request to go capture Zorro, Mendoza said, "Alcalde, we have quite a few pirates to take to the jail. Without knowing how long Zorro has been gone, I don't think we will be able to catch him."

The Alcalde clearly swallowed his frustration but refused to acknowledge the accuracy of such a statement. "All right Mendoza. Proceed to bring these ne'er-do-wells back to our jail."

Alejandro led his horse over to Diego and Victoria, unmounted, and took his son in his arms. "Are you all right, Diego? Were you harmed?" Pulling out of the embrace, he turned to Victoria. "How are you, my dear? Were you harmed in any way?"

"No, Don Alejandro, none of us were harmed. Zorro saved us."

"Yes, Father, I agree. A very good thing Zorro arrived to save us."

Don Alejandro rubbed his chin. "I wonder why he didn't stick around until we arrived?"

Victoria fixed a look upon Diego. "Yes, I wondered that as well."

Diego tried to return Victoria's searching look, but then looked away before she could see everything he was sure was showing in his eyes. His fear, his hope, his love. Wondering if his beloved finally put all the clues together and arrived at the only correct conclusion. He wasn't sure what ending he hoped for.

Diego cleared his throat and looked at his father. "Father, I think we should get Victoria home. I am certain she has things she needs to address."

"I most certainly do. I hope you will come by the tavern for supper this evening, Diego." Diego turned to look at her in surprise. "I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you. About this entire event."

Don Alejandro's glance alternated between the two young people. "Why don't you ride out to our hacienda this evening, Victoria? I think, understandably, you need an evening to rest, to recover from this entire ordeal. And a night off from cooking as well."

Victoria turned to Alejandro and bestowed a big smile upon him. "Gracias, Alejandro, for such a generous offer. I will certainly take you up on it. I am certain one of the girls will cover for me tonight at the tavern." Turning to Diego, she gave him a sideways look and said, "Until tonight, then, Diego."

Diego only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He watched her as his father led her to his horse and assisted her up. The only thing Diego could do was shake his head as he walked towards the extra horse his father had brought and mounted it in one smooth action. _I don't know what to think about this, that's for sure._

 **AN: So….what will Victoria do? Please tune in to the next chapter when posted to find out. And, if you be so kind, leave a review. Makes the writer happy! (It really, really does….) Thank you again so very much for reading and for loving these characters so!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rescue and Consequences

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while.

 **AN: Thank you for returning. Let's see what Victoria does with her newly-figured out logic regarding Zorro. I hope you don't mind, but Victoria decides to have a nice, looong talk with Diego.**

Previously:

 _Don Alejandro's glance alternated between the two young people. "Why don't you ride out to our hacienda this evening, Victoria? I think, understandably, you need an evening to rest, to recover from this entire ordeal. And a night off from cooking as well."_

 _Victoria turned to Alejandro and bestowed a big smile upon him. "Gracias, Alejandro, for such a generous offer. I will certainly take you up on it. I am certain one of the girls will cover for me tonight at the tavern." Turning to Diego, she gave him a sideways look and said, "Until tonight, then, Diego."_

 _Diego only nodded, not trusting his voice at the moment. He watched her as his father led her to his horse and assisted her up. The only thing Diego could do was shake his head as he walked towards the extra horse his father had brought and mounted it in one smooth action_. I don't know what to think about this, that's for sure.

On the way home, Alejandro rambled about his worry about Diego's abduction, and how Diego could've allowed himself to be kidnapped. Diego was only listening half-heartedly, his thoughts jumbled due to concern regarding Victoria's behavior and what it could mean.

His father, frustrated at not being answered, said loudly, "Diego!"

"Yes, Father?"

"Why aren't you listening to me? I asked you how could you have allowed yourself to get kidnapped? I instructed you to stay out of their way and only to follow them, not try to rescue Felipe and Victoria."

Diego internally rolled his eyes in frustration. How tiring it was sometimes to continue to play the role of the milksop while he only wanted to live as himself. However, for the safety of everyone he loved, including Felipe, Diego knew he had to continue his masquerade as the mild and unassuming coward of the pueblo. And bear the disdain of his very disappointed father. No matter how difficult or heartbreaking it could be at times.

"I'm sorry, Father. I became concerned for their safety when the pirates stopped. I thought I could do something."

"For once? Why this time? You never have before. You know I love you, Son, but Zorro you are not." Alejandro caught Diego's eye. "I was just so scared for you. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do."

A small sliver of guilt rushed through Diego at those words. How would his father react if he'd ever find out he was Zorro? Putting his life in danger at every opportunity, despite the worthy cause? Diego pushed such thoughts away as his father waited for his reply.

Planting as sincere a smile on his face as he could, Diego said, "Father, don't worry. You wouldn't lose me. I'm not going anywhere."

"All right, then." Alejandro gave an emphatic nod of his head. "I'm glad that's settled." Seeing their hacienda in the distance, Alejandro said, "I'm sure you are hungry. I believe Maria has your favorite lunch waiting for you."

Diego gave his father a smile in agreement and followed his father to the stables in silence.

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Diego couldn't wait to get to the cave to discuss the situation with Felipe. Even though he was younger, Felipe often had keen insights into other individuals' thoughts, especially those of his Beloved.

As he entered the cave, Diego found Felipe sitting in the desk chair, watching Diego with a small smile on his face. Diego nodded in agreement with Felipe's unspoken thoughts. "Yes, I know, I made a mistake in attempting to rescue Victoria as Diego. It was an unconscious decision."

Felipe gave the older man a slow nod and waited for him to continue.

"And…so…I'm afraid Victoria may have figured out I'm Zorro." At Felipe's knowing look, Diego continued. "Yes, I know, I know. It just….it very well could be the time to finally tell her." At Felipe's cocked eyebrow, he said, "I know, this is…this is…yes, I know it's about time." He took a deep breath. "It's rather frightening, though, how one petite senorita can totally scare me."

As Diego's face exhibited his feelings, Felipe took pity on him. He patted Diego's shoulder. "It will be all right," he signed.

"I hope so."

~~Z~~Z~~Z~~Z~~

Later that evening, Diego found himself staring at Victoria from across the dining room table as she and his father carried on an animated discussion about the Alcalde's newest scheme to entrap Zorro. He found it amazing how the young senorita always kept his attention, no matter what she was doing. It certainly had been difficult continuing to hide his feelings from her over the years, but the importance of preventing all their deaths had been motivation enough.

"Diego, are you feeling all right?" His father's voice broke through his reflections. Diego jumped slightly as he realized both his father and Victoria were looking at him.

"Oh, yes, I am tired from our little adventure, however."

His father nodded in understanding. "Oh, of course, Diego. I was surprised you agreed to supper tonight."

Diego met Victoria's eyes and swallowed at the knowing look he saw in them. "Yes, Diego, why did you agree? Of all nights?"

Diego adopted his "naïve Diego" look he often used. "Because you asked, Victoria." Taking a breath, he said, "I would do anything for you, Victoria. Even entertain when I'm tired."

Alejandro looked at Diego, then Victoria, then at Diego again. "Did something happen between the two of you during the kidnapping?"

Victoria turned a light shade of pink. "Em, it just might have, Don Alejandro. Diego was so brave during the kidnapping, I may…I may think I might be…"

Diego sat there listening to Victoria in a shocked silence. _What was Victoria saying? Was she saying what I think she's saying?_

"You might be, what Victoria?" his father asked.

"I think I may be interested in…no, I think Diego and I need to have a talk first, Don Alejandro." Victoria suddenly became occupied with brushing lint off her lap.

Diego breathed a sigh of relief, then his heart began to race again as he fully understood the possibilities of what Victoria had left unsaid. Was she going to say she wanted him, Diego, to court her? He shook his head in an attempt to shake out the fuzziness suddenly there.

Don Alejandro was taken aback by Victoria's sudden reticence, but being the charming host, he recovered quickly. "Since we are done with supper, why don't you accompany Victoria to the rose garden, Diego, and have your discussion there?"

Diego suddenly couldn't find his voice. He cleared his throat and mumbled, "All right, Father." He stumbled to his feet, went to Victoria, and pulled out her chair for her. She smiled at him as he assisted her up. "Gracias, Diego. Yes, Don Alejandro, that sounds like a fine idea."

They walked out to the garden in silence. Diego was never as uncertain on how to begin a conversation as he was at this very moment. He led Victoria to his mother's favorite bench in the middle of the rose garden and waited until she sat before he took a seat.

After another moment, Victoria said, "It's such a beautiful night."

Diego sneaked a glance at her. Victoria was looking up at the star-filled sky, her eyes just as bright as the stars, but oh so much more beautiful. He was almost unable to speak, but he cleared his throat and began.

"It's not as beautiful as you."

He felt Victoria startle at the remark; he was as taken by surprise by his statement as she was.

"My, Diego, such gallantry. I'm not used to it."

"It's true, however. You do look especially beautiful tonight."

"Perhaps because I'm in the company of such a handsome, brave caballero." Victoria cocked her head and looked at Diego with slightly closed eyes. "Speaking of which, how exactly did you decide to rescue us? And how were you able to fight the pirates like you did?"

Diego closed his eyes briefly while he desperately searched his mind for an answer. He still didn't come up with one. Victoria waited for his answer with a small smile on her lips.

"Do you want to know what I think, Diego?"

"I'm not sure I do, Victoria."

"No, I suppose you do not. But I think I deserve some answers. You have been my oldest friend, Diego. I thought we didn't keep secrets from one another."

"We don't. I don't."

"Except for one."

Diego considered his options, then nodded, a rueful smile appearing on his face. There really was no way to convince Victoria otherwise. "Except for one."

"I think I deserve to hear it directly from you, Diego."

Diego turned to face Victoria and took her hands in his. "Victoria, I am Zorro." As she attempted to pull away from him, he held on tightly. "Victoria, please. Please allow me to explain…."

"Explain? Explain? I thought Zorro would be a stranger to me. I spent nights worrying about whether I'd have to move away from the pueblo once we were married. All those nights I spent worrying about whether you were dead somewhere, only to see Diego the next day in the tavern as if nothing had happened, and I never knew."

Diego opened his mouth to interrupt, but Victoria successfully pulled her hands away and stood up. She began to pace in front of him. "No, Diego. You have to hear me out." Diego could almost see steam rising from her as she walked in her determined way back and forth. She stopped and turned to him. "I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't. First, out of shock I suppose, I just brushed your fighting the pirates as some kind of lucky move. Once in a lifetime thing. Your concern for me, out of _friendship_ , or out of concern for Felipe, something had given you the momentary courage to try to rescue us."

For a moment, Diego's heart leaped. Perhaps there was still a chance he could convince her he wasn't Zorro. However, that hope quickly died with her next words. "But then I started to remember all the times I had doubts about whether you could be Zorro. Which I thought was totally impossible and pushed those thoughts away. Until today."

"Victoria, I realize this is a shock for you. But I hope you will understand, once you think about this, why I did this. Why I kept the secret."

"But why did you keep it for _so_ long? As we got closer…as Zorro and I got closer, why didn't you just tell me?"

Diego shrugged. "I was hoping the danger would pass, that one way or another the Alcalde would stop being a threat."

"But why, Diego? Why can't I help you in your crusade? You know I support it."

Diego allowed all the fear and love he was feeling show in his eyes as he looked at Victoria. "If something happened to you, Victoria, because you knew my secret, I couldn't live."

"Diego, why must you be the only one to sacrifice yourself? Don't you know how losing you would affect me? Felipe? Your father?"

Diego looked down at his clasped hands in his lap. "You're right, but I can't help the way I feel." Breathing out a heavy sigh, Diego looked into her eyes. "Going forward, because we can't go back, what are you going to do now?"

Victoria suddenly wasn't sure as to what Diego was asking. She sat back down next to Diego on the bench. "What do you mean?"

Diego shuffled his feet into the ground. "I suppose I am asking whether you could love Diego?"

A small blush rose in Victoria's cheeks and her lips trembled into a small smile. "I think I have always loved you, Diego. I just thought I never stood a chance."

A small explosion occurred in his brain. Did Victoria say what he thought she said? Try as he could, he could only mumble, "What?"

"Diego, how could you not remember how I used to follow you around when we were young?"

"I thought it was because I was friends with your brothers."

Victoria shook her head shyly. "No, my brothers teased me all the time about being sweet on you. I always denied it, but…I was. I was heartbroken when you left for Spain. I was sure you would return married."

"I almost was. Luckily, she stood me up at the altar."

"What?"

"Another time, Victoria."

She shook herself and continued. "You then returned, even more handsome than I remembered. You came to my rescue with that rude soldier, then you stood up to the Alcalde. I could not believe it."

"Then Zorro showed up…."

Victoria looked down at her own lap. "Diego, I thought Zorro, despite his mysteries, was more within my reach. He wasn't a caballero with a rich family history and royal ties."

"And I was rather the weak-willed coward…."

Victoria grasped his hand. "Diego, I now realize how even more heroic you've truly been. Not only risking your life for us every day, but willing to bear the insults thrown at you even from me and especially your father."

"It was all worth it to keep you safe."

"I think my taunts sometimes came from a place of frustration. I would recall the boy who was a leader, who was courageous and never afraid to stand up for what was right. When you returned from Spain, you were so different from that boy. It just boggled my mind sometimes."

Diego's eyes softened, and it seemed as though Victoria could no longer hold herself back. Suddenly Diego found her in his arms kissing him. He allowed himself to lose himself in the love and wonderment of her acceptance of him he failed to hear his father approaching them.

"Diego Sebastien de la Vega! What on earth do you think you are doing kissing an unmarried woman?"

 **AN: Oh, oh. Someone is in trouble. Stay tuned to see what happens next. Should Diego tell his father Zorro's secret as well? Hopefully I wouldn't make you wait too long for the next chapter. Being without internet on a regular basis really, really stinks. Sigh. Thanks for your patience and for returning to read this chapter. And, if you want to be very, very kind and cheer me up as I go through computer withdrawal, leave me a review. Always so very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3: Facing the Music ie Father

Disclaimer: No copyright infringement meant with story. Characters owned by ZPI, not by me. I only wish to borrow them for a little while, since I can't be married to Diego in real life.

 **AN: Thank you for returning, and for all the favs, follows and reviews. It is always soooo appreciated. And also thank you especially to you guest reviewers who leave your name, so I can thank you personally. It's doubly appreciated. Dapat (thanks as always), Alyssa, and Donna, thank you for your previous reviews! We now come to the end of this short, short story. I guess I knew it would be on the short side, but it sure has been fun. Thank you for reading!**

Previously:

 _Victoria grasped his hand. "Diego, I now realize how even more heroic you've truly been. Not only risking your life for us every day, but willing to bear the insults thrown at you even from me and especially your father."_

 _"_ _It was all worth it to keep you safe."_

 _"_ _I think my taunts sometimes came from a place of frustration. I would recall the boy who was a leader, who was courageous and never afraid to stand up for what was right. When you returned from Spain, you were so different from that boy. It just boggled my mind sometimes."_

 _Diego's eyes softened, and it seemed as though Victoria could no longer hold herself back. Suddenly Diego found her in his arms kissing him. He allowed himself to lose himself in the love and wonderment of her acceptance of him he failed to hear his father approaching them._

 _"_ _Diego Sebastien de la Vega! What on earth do you think you are doing kissing an unmarried woman?"_

It took a moment for it to register in Diego's otherwise occupied brain to realize his angry father was at his side, demanding an explanation. He quickly but gently pushed Victoria away and noted her reddening blush on her pretty cheeks as she also realized Don Alejandro's disapproving presence.

"Father, we can explain."

"I most certainly hope you can. I raised you better than that, Diego, taking advantage of a young unmarried woman. And one who has been a family friend all her life."

Before Diego could rise to his defense, his novia jumped in. "Don Alejandro, your son has been nothing but a gentleman to me. With all that had happened with the kidnapping, I…I realized I felt more than friendship for Diego."

Diego was impressed at her quick thinking and coming up with a possible story to protect his secret identity. However, he still had his angry father to contend with. But it didn't stop him bestowing on his beloved an appreciative glance.

"What about Zorro?" Don Alejandro asked, intrigued and irritated by the resulting glance between Victoria and his unpredictable son.

"Zorro? He…with all this going on, and when Diego almost died for me I realized how much I really did love Diego. If he would have me."

"What? Diego almost dying? And what do you mean, _if_ he would have you? He'd be a bigger fool than I even thought if he would _not_ have you."

"Oh, Father," escaped Diego's lips as he sat down on the bench, his head in his hands. Looking up, he asked his father to sit down beside him. When he did, Diego rose and gestured Victoria to join Alejandro on the bench, which she did. He began pacing in front of them as he considered what to say next.

For what seemed perhaps to be the first time in years, Alejandro really looked at his son. "Is there more to all this than I think, Diego?" Shaking himself, as if he recognized his tone continued to be harsh, he said in a softer tone, "What is it, Son? What do you have to tell me?"

Victoria reached out as Diego passed by and grabbed his hand. "It's all right, Diego. It'll be all right. Tell him."

Alejandro was surprised by the look of helplessness which quickly crossed his son's face. Diego then straightened himself and turned to his father. Closing his eyes, he centered himself, and opening them once again said quickly, "Father, I'm Zorro."

Leaning back Alejandro caught himself in time before he fell off the backless bench. Straightening his slouching shoulders, he shook his head before asking, "Did I hear you correctly, Diego?"

Diego gave his father a shaky smile. "Yes, Father, you did. You see, I was a much better student of Sir Edmond than I led you to believe."

Still shaking his head, Alejandro asked, "Why didn't you tell me? Why keep it a secret?"

"To keep you safe. If I could fool you, the person who knew me the best, I knew I'd be successful in keeping all of us safe from the Alcalde."

"I wanted you to return from Spain and help us battle the Alcalde's tyranny, but…but…I would never have thought this was possible, not in a million years. Why didn't I see what you were really doing?"

Diego considered his father with love and sadness in his eyes. "Father, I want you to know, it wasn't because I didn't trust you. You must know, I'd trust you with my life. I trust you more than anyone else in the world. However, this was so much larger than any of us. I needed to make sure the fewer the people knew my secret, to keep it secret. The cost was too high to pay if it ever came out. The last thing I ever wanted was for you or Victoria to face a firing squad or to hang because of me."

Alejandro looked at Victoria, who was quietly listening to the exchange while nervously bunching her skirt in her lap. "You didn't know either?"

"No, Don Alejandro, I didn't."

A cloud of anger quickly crossed Alejandro's face. "You mean to tell me my son was courting a woman while keeping his identity a secret from her?"

Victoria and Diego exchanged glances. Victoria's cheeks turned a darker pink, and Diego bit his lower lip before answering. "One of my largest regrets, besides giving you a milksop for a son, was beginning to court Victoria while behind the mask."

"Then why did you?" Alejandro's voice raised several decibels as he stood up to meet his son's gaze.

"I was young and cocky. I thought my battle with the Alcalde would be over quickly. And…" he smiled at Victoria, "I was so in love I couldn't think straight."

Alejandro groaned and began to pace in front of the young couple. "Oh, Diego. Maybe it was a good thing I didn't know all of this sooner." He quickly turned to face him. "But don't think this excuses you."

"I know, Father. Not to mention how I disgraced the family name in the cause of justice."

Alejandro began to say something, stuttered at Diego's statement, and smiled a wry smile. "Very good, Son. Yes, I would've preferred you not to have gone about doing what you did the way you did, and endangering your life. However…" Alejandro rubbed his chin. "When I stop to think about the fact my son…my flesh and blood…actually was the heroic man behind the mask…I cannot believe it."

Before he knew it, Diego found himself enveloped in a giant hug. "I am so very proud of you, Diego," his father whispered in his ear.

Diego closed his eyes, reveling for the moment in his father's pride in himself, his true self.

Pulling away, Alejandro continued. "That does not mean, Diego, I wasn't proud of you as you were. Even though I let you know enough times when I was disappointed in your, what I knew now was supposed, inaction." He made sure Diego was looking at him in the eye as he continued, "I've been so very proud of the many, many times you have come to the aid of the pueblo, though in less flashy ways than Zorro." He shrugged with a rueful look in his eyes, "I sometimes didn't realize soon enough how useful all of your efforts were at the time. Or mentioned it enough."

Victoria gave Diego's hand a squeeze as if to say, "See, I told you everything was going to be all right."

Alejandro observed Victoria's action with a little smile. "So, I think the first bit of business tomorrow will be to talk with the Padre about announcing bans for you two." Shaking his head, he added, "The sooner the better, I think."

Victoria burst into a radiant smile. "Yes, Don Alejandro, that will be so wonderful." Suddenly it dimmed as she looked at Diego. "It _is_ wonderful, right Diego?"

Diego turned worried eyes to his beloved. "Are you still somehow doubting my intention to marry you, Querida?"

Alejandro startled at the endearment his son used, taken by surprise his normally prudish son would use such a romantic endearment.

"I just cannot believe all of my dreams are coming true. It seems like all my life I've been wanting to marry you, Don Diego de la Vega."

"Then why did you say you wondered if Diego would have you?" Alejandro asked.

"You must admit, if this were Spain, Don Alejandro, our social backgrounds would keep us apart. Who was I, a lowly tavern keeper, to think I could marry the heir to the largest landowner in Los Angeles, marrying into a family with ties to the royal family of Spain itself?"

"Then it's a very good thing this isn't Spain, isn't it?" Diego said with a cheeky grin.

"Diego, you shouldn't dismiss Victoria's concerns so cavalierly," his father admonished him as Diego let go Victoria's hand. "No, Victoria, in this New World, or anywhere, any family would be richly blessed to have you become part of it. I cannot tell you how long _I've_ been wishing Diego would realize what a treasure he would have in you and court you."

"And here I thought you just wanted me to get married to anyone and have lots of babies," Diego said, taking a chance at being lighthearted again.

Victoria gasped and covered her mouth as a giggle escaped. Alejandro looked at his mischievous son in astonishment. "So, is _this_ the true Diego you've kept hidden all these years? Perhaps I prefer the old Diego."

Diego was about to protest when he caught the twinkle in his father's eyes. "Touché, Father." He smiled.

"That does bring up a very good point. I think I will enjoy getting to know the _real_ Diego," Victoria said, but with only a small smile which didn't reach her eyes.

Diego quickly sat next to her and took her hand. "Is there something wrong, Victoria?"

"I got scared there a minute, wondering what the real Diego is like?"

Suddenly solemn, Diego said, "Victoria, between the two personas, you do know the real man. The façade I showed you as Diego…most of it is true. I do love books, and art, and music. Perhaps not to the degree I sometimes led people to think. I do enjoy quiet time, but I also love adventure. Just not as much as Zorro does."

"So you will be able to handle the quiet life of a rancher, should Zorro ever be able to retire?"

"Hopefully we will be able to find out sooner than later. But yes, I will gladly live the so-called boring life of a rancher, when able to. And have lots of grandbabies for my father to enjoy." He winked at her. "If it's all right with you **,** preciosa?"

Victoria slugged him on the shoulder. "Oh you," as she blushed again.

Don Alejandro took this moment to clear his throat. "One thing about this revelation, is it shames me into realizing I should've attempted to do more to oust the Alcalde. So we would no longer need Zorro's help."

"Father…."

"No, Diego." As Diego continued to protest, Alejandro's voice drowned out Diego's. "It's way past overdue for the dons of this pueblo to step up and take back our pueblo. When my first attempts failed, and Zorro arrived to help us, so easily handling the Alcalde, I simply gave up. But that was wrong."

"Father, I beg of you, don't attempt anything hasty or dangerous. At least not before you understand everything."

"I wouldn't, Diego, but why you say I don't understand everything?" When Victoria suddenly developed a coughing fit, he looked at her in confusion. She turned yet a darker pink as Diego attempted to draw his father's attention.

"No, Father, before you do anything, I beg you to run it past me first." Shrugging he added, "For example, so it doesn't cancel or undo anything I may have planned."

"You mean, like you did me regarding this entire Zorro charade?" Alejandro was surprised at the bitterness which colored his own remark.

Diego's face turned red as he stood up. "Father, I already told you why I didn't tell you…" Anger colored his remark.

Alejandro's eyebrow raised in answer. "Oh, _there_ is the de la Vega temper! I often wondered where it was all these years."

"Father, don't change the subject. Besides, who's attempting to add levity now?" Diego blew out some air and inhaled once again. "Seriously, Father, the only way going forward to beat the Alcalde is by working together."

Nodding his head, Alejandro smiled. "Yes, Diego, I agree and understand. We shall work on it together." Looking at Victoria, he said, "As well as working on your upcoming wedding." He was thanked by a beautiful smile once again returning to Victoria's face.

Alejandro himself took a deep breath as he looked around his garden and observed the lengthening shadows. "I do believe we should get Victoria home now, Diego. It's getting late, and she still is a working woman." He smiled. "At least until the wedding."

At Victoria's protest, Diego said, "Father, the tavern is yet another detail we have to work out, together, as well. It is Victoria's decision, for it is her tavern, after all." Catching his father's eye, he said, "And it is the New World as well."

Catching Victoria's blazing eyes, Alejandro apologized. "I am sorry, my dear. That was certainly uncalled for. Blame an old man's upbringing, after all." At Victoria's nod and smile, Alejandro said, "I shall call Felipe and he will accompany you, Diego, as you bring Victoria home."

"Father…."

At his father's stern gaze, Diego pinched his lips together. "Understood. We shall wait at the front gate for Felipe then."

As they walked back into the hacienda, Alejandro couldn't contain the happiness showing on his face. His son finally engaged, and indeed to the most suitable woman in all of California. _If only my Felicidad was here with us to enjoy it. But I know she is smiling down on us from Heaven._ He hurried to get Felipe, so the newly engaged couple wouldn't be alone for too long. Knowing his scamp of a son, Alejandro knew it was going to be quite an eventful month making sure they behaved. But what a joy it would be indeed!

 **AN: Yep this ended up being a short short story, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed it as much as I did. I know it ended up mostly a reveal story, but I know some of you enjoy them as much as I do, even after all these years. Again, thank you SOOOO much for all the reviews, favs and follows. Hope you return for another new Zorro story when I post, and check out any of my others you may have missed. Bye for now.**


End file.
